Supernatural Treasure
by PartyInTheBackBuisnessUpFront
Summary: Riley had a past no one knew about, and one he wasnt ready to share, but when his past reappears, he finds it harder to keep secret.  Crossover With Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story that I`ve written so I am sorry for any mistakes or if its just not that good, Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**~24 Years Earlier~**

"Carmen! Carmen! Come quick, he said his first word" Said a tall man with black hair and blue eyes and a wide grin on his face, while standing over a baby`s crib.

"Mathew he`s 6 months old, the only first words of his are going to be a lot of gurgling" Said a beautiful woman walking into the room laughing at her husbands antics.

"It won`t be long now though, our kid is gonna be a genius" Replied the man with pride.

"Hes definitely gonna be special isn`t he" Smiling down at her son.

"We should let him get his sleep now" While pulling the tiny blue blanket over him, she glanced down at her son, and spoke the words she planned to say to her child everyday of his life.

"Mommy and Daddy love you very much, no matter what we`ll always be here for you and will always be watching over you.

The woman left the room with her husband, closing the door lightly behind them.

* * *

"Matt, Its your turn to get him" Mumbled the woman still half asleep.

All she got was a mumbled reply, Glancing at the clock and groaning at the time of 2:30am, she debated on trying to wake her husband up once again, when hearing her son on the baby monitor made her decision, she quietly get out of bed, and head towards her sons nursery.

The man jumped awake startled and unaware of what had woken him awake. Turning over to his wifes side of the bed and seeing it empty.

"Carmen?" Said the man adjusting his eyes to the darkness of the room.

It was when he heard the terrifying screaming coming from down the hallway and more clearly over the baby monitor was when he jumped out of bed, and ran to his sons nursery and bursting through the door.

* * *

Outside of the house, across the street parked, was a black 1967 Chevy impala, that held a man and his two young sons.

"Maybe you got it wrong dad" Said the oldest of the two boys, at age 8, with short brown hair and hazel eyes, who at the moment was making faces at the youngest of the two at age 4, with brown slightly long hair, and brown eyes, laughing at his older brothers faces.

"Bobby researched it all of it out Dean, Im positive this is where it`s gonna happen" Said the older man who was staring intently at the house. But was beginning to have his doubts the longer he had to wait. Grabbing the yellow folder that was on the dashboard he began to look through to see if he had missed anything, when his sons frantic cry caught his attention.

"Daddy!Daddy! Look at the window upstairs" Cried Dean who was pointing towards the house.

The man glanced towards the upstairs window and could clearly see the flames that was taking over the room the man swore grabbing the gun next to him.

"Stay in the car with Sammy,Dean" The man ordered to his before sprinting towards the house, hoping he wasn`t to late.

* * *

"Carmen" Said the man cautiously once he entered the nursery, his eyes glancing around the room, stopping on his son`s crib, walking over slowly and peering inside the crib to his son`s intense blue eyes staring back up at him, he sighed in relief to see his son was okay.

He ran his hand over his sons forehead when two drops of something dark landed on his hand, trying to indentify what it was, when another fell onto his hand, tilting his head upwards, his insides turned cold as what he saw would forever be burned into his memory, was his beautiful wife pinned to the ceiling, her stomach slashed open, and a look of shock upon her pale face.

"Nononononono"The man repeated frozen in horror and could do nothing but watch as flames began to consume his wifes body.

"NO, NO CARMEN, NO, OH GOD" The man screamed in devastation, with his son`s cry in the background.

* * *

Kicking down the door to the house,the man ran upstairs, following the screams that could be heard throughout the house.

He could see the dark clouds of smoke quickly filling the hallway, running to the room that was causing the flames, the man stopped in the doorway staring at the ceiling not being able to surpress the dark memories that flashed through his mind.

He glanced at the man on the ground in devastation and sprung into action, running over he grabbed the man and shoved him towards the door.

"My son!"

" I got him! Just go!" Screamed the man. Giving the guy another push out the door.

He grabbed the crying baby, just as flames engulfed the crib. And ran out of the house, making it outside just in time to see the windows burst from the flames, and looking up to see a dark figure standing amongst all the flames.

* * *

The street was covered in ambulances,police, and curious neighbors to see what had caused the disturbance.

But away from it all stood the newly widowed man, cradling his son against him.

"Its okay Riley, Daddys here, he`s got you" He said soothingly

"Mathew Poole?"

Matt glanced up to who had called his name and recognized it as the man that saved his and Riley`s life"

"My names John Winchester, and I have some things you may be interested to hear about"

**So there it is.**

**I know i kept referring to Matt and Carmen as Man and Woman I just wanted to show that they were just like any other family, if that makes any sense. :)**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The boy fell to the ground as his father towered over him with hate in his eyes. He could feel his dad`s strong hand curl around his neck and squeeze cutting off any air supply he had._

"_Its your fault shes dead, you killed the only woman I ever loved" His father screamed at him in fury, choking the life out of him._

_He could feel himself losing, he weakly tried to get his father off of him but black dots began to dance in his vision. He remembered two gunshots and a distant but familiar voice shout._

"_Get the hell away from my son, You son of a bitch!"_

_He felt the body quickly get off him, it was then he heard the gunshots and a body forcefully hit the wall._

_The boy gasped for air and relief, he gently lifted himself in a sitting position, and looked to see who saved his life to see his father standing in the doorway, gun pointed and a furious look on his face_

"_Shapeshifter" Was all he said_

_The boy nodded his head, god did he hate shapeshifters, creatures who could transform themselves to look like anyone, download their thoughts,going around harming innocent people. Only way to kill them was using silver._

"_Why did you do it?" His father asked, breaking the boy from his thoughts_

"_Do what?" _

"_Kill your mother"_

_It was then the boy noticed his fathers eyes, They were yellow._

_The boys scrambled to his feet quickly unsure of what was wrong with his father._

_His father lifted the gun and pointed it at him._

"_Bang" He said calmly and pulled the trigger_

* * *

Riley jumped awake breathing heavily and cold sweat pouring from his body, trying to calm himself down from the nightmare he glanced at the clock seeing it was only nine in the morning Riley groaned knowing he wouldnt be able to get back to sleep now. Pulling the covers off of him, he headed towards to bathroom to shower and get rid of all the sweat that stuck to his body.

Riley thought about how much his life has changed since he was a kid. He wanted normal and he wanted safe, granted treasure hunting wasnt exactly normal nor was it exactly safe. But it was better compared to what he had.

After his mother died, His father met John Winchester whose wife Mary had met the same fate exactly as his own mother had. Thats when John introduced his dad to hunting and not the hunting Bambi kind, but the hunting things that go bump in the night, you know things like poltergeists, werewolves, witches,djinns, vengeful spirits all kinds of things.

John and my father spent mu entire childhood hunting down the thing that killed their wives, never succeeding in finding what killed them. So they killed everything they could and saved a lot of families in doing so.

The job involved a lot of moving around so much moving around that a lot of the moves involved living in cheap motel rooms. Their were two things that made it bearable though and that was John Winchesters two sons, Sam And Dean.

We werent old enough yet to be going on hunts which usually left the three of us stuck in some dingy motel room.

Dean had practically raised Sam from when he was a baby, Then I came along and Dean started watching over the two of us since our own fathers were never around much. I always felt like the third Winchester brother and Sam and Dean never denied that I wasnt.

It wasnt until we got older did we start accompanying our dads on hunting trips. It was than did i start hating the life I was living. Don`t get me wrong saving peoples lives was great and the job was a constant adventure. But it was the things like constantly moving around, melting silver into bullets, Digging up graves, The training and being thrown into walls and bookcases that made me hate the job.

I think thats what made me and Sam close we both wanted out of this life,

When Sam turned 18 he got a full ride to Stanford which caused a big blow out between Sam and John, John told Sam if he walked out that door, he stayed gone and thats exactly what Sam did. Dean was broken up about it for months, Pissed at Sam for leaving and Pissed at John for kicking him out, after all he had practically raised Sam himself. I on the other hand was jealous of Sams new found freedom. But my dad said if i ever pulled a stunt like that he`d drag me back.

It was then I found out the things I could do with a computer, ever since Sam had left iIhad been stuck with all the research, Dean didnt have much of a attention span to sit still for so long, It was also then Dean began going on hunts by himself. With Sam and Dean gone and moving around so often I spent as much time as I could on the computer, I began hacking at first simple things like the school files. The more I practiced at it the better I got, My skills also came in handy for hunts like autopsy results of victims, or reports of what happened, interviews with witnesses.

When I turned 16 My dad was killed on a job. By a Shapeshifter John said it just got to him before he could get to it. That was also the moment I got out, I hadnt heard From Sam in about a year and Dean in months, My father was dead, and I wasnt Johns kid so I packed up and left got a job working in a cubicle. I was 18 when Ben found me and began the adventure of treasure hunting. After the second treasure hunt I moved in with Ben and Abigail since I practically lived at their place in the first place. I havnt had any contact with any sort of my past life, the closet I got was checking databases for Sam and Dean.

Last I heard Sam lost his girlfriend In a fire the same way as our mothers and returned to his old life, and for Dean heard he had been killed in St. Louis. John was MIA as far as I knew. And for me i began having intense painful nightmares many involving a man with yellow eyes and many of deaths of people I`ve never met.

I dried off from the shower, got changed and headed downstairs to have breakfast with Ben and Abigail completely forgetting the life I used to live, Forgettting about the Two guys I thought As brothers, one dead and the other living the life he never wanted.

* * *

**So I don`t know if this story is good or not, if i should continue writing it hopefully i`ll hear from you guys and see what you say.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey! **

**Just wanted to send a Thanks out to **

**Bree**

**Skipper96**

**HyperMint**

**For reviewing the story, You guys Rock =D**

* * *

"Riley Poole if you step another foot near that pie you`ll be eating broccoli for dessert" Snapped Abigail whose back was turned from where Riley was standing, where she was above the stove stirring the pasta that was going to be for dinner.

"How do you always do that?" Complained Riley.

"Your not as sneaky and light on your feet as you think you are"

Riley hid a smile knowing he was the exact opposite to what she said. Years of hunting taught him to be as quiet as possible. At first though Riley thought he was losing his touch but he eventually figured out Abigail could see him through the reflection of the toaster. He just never informed her that he knew though.

"When are we eating, im hungry" Whined Riley

"Your always hungry, and we`ll be eating as soon as Patrick and Emily arrived" Replied Abigail

Riley nodded his head eyeing the apple pie that was on the counter, when he was sure Abigail wasnt looking he quickly grabbed a fork and jabbed it into the pie, taking a bite and running off.

"Riley Poole!" Abigail screamed

Riley walked into the living room to see Ben watching a documentary on what looked like to be something very historical Riley couldnt be sure he just assumed thats what Ben was watching.

Ben looked up from where he was sitting to see Riley walk into the room. " From Abigail`s yelling im going to assume you are the cause of it"

" Benjamin Gates I am insulted be blamed for Abigail`s constant angry yelling"

" So...What did you do?"

"I took a bite of the pie"

Ben shook his head and laughed. It was things like this that Riley loved the most. Being able to enjoy a family dinner with his two best friends, one with parents he liked to to think of has a second set of parents. Where their wasnt any hunting, no nightmares, no travelling across the globe for lost treasures. Just being able to be with the most important people in his life at the moment without any worries for once. It was the little things that Riley loved.

"Now your gonna be stuck eating broccoli instead of pie" said Ben getting up as the doorbell signaling that Patrick and Emily had arrived.

"Why do you guys always threaten me with broccoli" Mumbled Riley getting off the couch to greet Ben`s parents.

"... and you didnt let Abigail cook again did you"

Riley walked in on the conversation Ben was having with his parents, more so Emily than Patrick

"Yes, but on the bright side she bought dessert from the store" Said Ben

"and I ordered a Pizza" Riley chimed in grinning.

"Riley dear how are you?" Asked Emily when seeing Riley in the room, she gave him a motherly hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Im good Emily"Replied Riley shaking Patrick`s hand, greeting him.

"Patrick, Emily?" Asked Abigail walking into the front hallway to greet Ben`s parents.

After everyone said their greetings and Patrick and Emily got settled in. We all gathered around the table to enjoy the meal that Abigail had prepared.

"Is it suppose to be crunchy?" Asked Patrick

"I think mine just moved" Said Ben poking at the noodles on his plate

"It looks and taste like toxic poison" Riley pointed out

" Boys!" Snapped Abigail

"Abigail went through a lot of trouble to make this wonderful meal for us, the least you do is appreciate it even if it does taste like crap."

Before anyone could answer the doorbell rang.

"And Im guessing thats the pizza you guys ordered?" Asked Abigail.

"Psht...No...Maybe...Yes...I`ll be right back" Said Ben quickly walking out of the room.

"Your support amazes me" Said Abigail looking at everybody.

" And there is nothing wrong with the dinner I made, so while you have your pizza I`ll be eating my delicious meal" Said Abigail stuffing a forkful of pasta into her mouth.

" But im in a pizza mood" Said Abigail trying to disguise the disgusted look from her face from the pasta.

Ben brought the pizza into the dining room and set it on the table for everyone to enjoy. Halfway through Riley`s slice he began to get a sharp pain in his head, dropping the pizza slice onto his plate he brought his hand up to his head and massaged his temples hoping to get rid of what felt like a headache.

"You okay Riley?" Asked Ben once noticing

" Yeah, Just a headache" Riley replied

Riley gasped in pain as his head began to get worse.

"Riley?"Asked Abigail concerned

Riley fell out of his chair and onto his knees holding his head, groaning at the intense pain that was throbbing through his skull.

Everyone quickly got out of the chairs, Ben reaching Riley first and getting on the floor with Riley and grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Riley whats wrong?" Asked Ben in a worried tone

Riley gave one more gasp of pain in reply and got a spaced out look on his face and went completely silent.

* * *

_A man in his mid 40`s was driving a dodge car, pulled into his driveway and parked in the garage, taking off his seatbelt and turning around to grab his things in the back seat when he heard a loud creaking sound. _

_the man looked behind him and could see the garage door slowly closing, once closed all the way the man shook it off and went to open the door when the locks clicked shut, keeping the man stuck in the car. Trying to unlock the car the starting of the engine caught his attention, he grabbed at the keys, turinging them, trying to get the car to shut off, when the radio came on switching around to all the stations._

_The man looked around his car as smoke began to fill the garage, and gas began seeping through into his vehicle, He began coughing as the car filled with gas, he desperately tried to unlock the doors of his car and trying to start it._

_He began to panic screaming for somebody to help him, he kicked at the window in hope for an escape and air, the man fell back on his seat chocking for air, when he took one last breath and his eyes went dead._

* * *

Riley began seeing what happened again in small flashes. Riley gasped for air and returned to reality to see Ben kneeling infront on him a strong grip onto his shoulders with a worried look on his face.

"Riley! Riley! Are you alright?" Asked Abigail once realizing Riley knew where he was, she had a concerned look on face and Tears in her eyes.

" Im fine just a headache" Said Riley with a pained smiled

" That wasnt an ordinary headache Riley, You were unresponsive for 5 minutes, Now what the hell just happened?" Asked Ben.

"I...I dont know" Said Riley looking at Ben with a scared expression on his pale face,

and honestly he didnt know what was happening to him. Hes been having nightmares for months now. He remembered Some involving a young beautiful blonde girl pinned to the ceiling of her apartment, a woman screaming for help inside her house, many involving a man with yellow eyes. And now he was having nightmares while he was awake. Of course that meant they werent actually nightmares and thats what scared Riley the most.

* * *

**Review! =D **


	4. Chapter 4

"Your going" From the tone in Bens voice you could tell he wasnt leaving any room for an argument. Not that it mattered to Riley anyways.

".Not"Riley said with finality plopping down on the couch.

"Riley its not healthy or normal" Ben was growing frustrated, ever since Rileys episode at dinner last week . Riley had 3 more like it, and hadnt slept since. It was making him and Abigail worried, In result Ben had made a doctors appointment yesterday to get Riley checked out and Riley wasnt having any of it.

"Im fine,so I`ve had a few harsh headaches, people get headaches all the time, it doesnt mean you have to run off to the doctors"

"Yeah, your right Riley, I shouldnt worry"

Riley grinned happy that he had actually won this argument.

"It`s perfectly normal for you to collapse in pain, zone out for a few minutes, have 3 more incidents happen during the week, and wake up screaming everynight. How can i possibly be worried right?"

Riley groaned, shoulda known I wouldnt be off that easy he thought. But in all honesty he couldnt really blame Ben. I wasnt making it the easiest on him nor was I giving him any reason not to worry. But I was afraid that if I went to the Doctor he would find something that would just put more worry into everybody and more fear into him, for all I knew I could have a brain tumor or some typer of cancer, and that was something I wasnt ready for not like I ever would be. But it wasnt fair to Ben and Abigail to have to worry about me like this, they`ve been up with me every night this week after a nightmare causing very little sleep for either of them.

Riley sighed in defeat." Fine Ben, I`ll go"

Ben smiled gratefully at Riley,

"We should get going than" said Ben grabbing his car keys and wallet of the coffee table and heading to the front door.

Riley sulkily got off the couch and followed after Ben.

* * *

"Waiting rooms are depressing, its like waiting in line to visit the grim reaper as he tells you if your gonna live or die"

"I dont think thats the intention Riley" Said Ben with an amused smile

"Riley Poole? Dr. Miller is ready to see you now." Said a nurser entering the waiting room and cutting off any reply Riley was going to give to Ben.

Riley stood up and followed the nurse down the hallway to where Dr. Millers office would be with Ben trailing behind him.

Riley and Ben entered the small office room and sat in the two chairs that were against the wall Dr. Miller had gestured to.

"So Mr. Poole what brings you here today?" Asked Dr. Miller. Grabbing a notepad for whatever Riley had to say. Dr. Miller appeared to be an older man with graying hair but still smooth features.

"Just some normal headaches" Riley could hear Ben scoff next to him.

"Hes been experiencing intense, painful headaches. That make him collapse, zone out, and wale up screaming everynight." Said Ben

Dr. Miller looked thoughtful and proceeded to write something down, while Riley rolled his eyes at Ben.

" I`d like to take a few tests Riley, one being a CT head-Scan. Now usually you have to book a head of time to get one, but its okay with you I`d like to take one as soon as possible. preferably today?"

Riley Nodded his head unsure.

"Mr. Gates if you could please wait in the waiting room until we get the results back that would be great. Riley if you could follow me please"

Ben walked by and squeezed Rileys shoulder gently, As Riley followed Dr. Miller down the hallway.

" Now Riley I need you to be perfectly still, Now this is a painless test that will be taking pictures of different angles of you head"

Riley could hear Dr. Millers voice but he wasnt tuning into it. Riley breathed in and out slowly and prayed that whatever they find that it was something that could be easily cured.

* * *

Riley and Ben were once again in Dr. Millers office waiting the results of Riley CT scan. Riley was bouncing his knee up and down nervously and glanced over at Ben to see him reading a teen pregnancy pamphlet.

"Something you want to tell me Ben?" Riley asked nodding his head at the pamphlet.

"haha funny" Said Ben sarcastically.

"Its okay Ben you can tell Me, Im here for you." Said Riley grabbing Bens shoulder and turning him and looking into Bens eyes sadly. Ben rolled his eyes causing Riley to laugh.

Dr. Miller walked back into his office with a series of papers looking through them puzzled. He softly closed his door behind him and sat at his desk, looking at Ben and Riley

"Well..." Dr. Miller started off with the results and Riley griped the armrests of his chair, turning his knuckles white in anticipation.

"Your fine."

"What?" Asked Riley and Ben

" Exactly as i said, your perfectly fine their isnt a thing wrong with you. No tumors, swelling, Bleeding, in fact your perfectly healthy and your headaches are exactly that. just more severe than others."

"So thats it hes perfectly fine?" Asked Ben

Dr. Miller nodded his head. " We are going to prescribe some medication though that will help with the headaches and help you sleep better" Writing on a small piece of paper and handing it over to Ben.

Although Riley should have felt relieved, He didnt. He knew that these werent normal headaches and nightmares, The only part no one had knew about was that when he would zone out, he would see images in his head. Images that werent meant to be seen by anybody. And although he didnt want to actually have anything wrong with him it at least would have explained what was going on.

Riley and Ben shook hands with Dr. Miller, thanking him for his time today.

* * *

On the way home Ben had to stop at the pharmacy to pick the medication for Riley. Ben pulled into the pharmacy parking lot and handed Riley a ten dollar bill.

"Uh.. Thanks" Said Riley confused.

"Theirs a starbucks over there, Grab a couple of coffees?" Asked Ben

Riley nodded his head and opened the car door, heading in the direction of the coffee shop. Riley ordered two coffees for himself and Ben handing over the money and pocketing the change, Riley headed back to the car.

Riley was about to cross the road when he looked a head of him and stood tense, dropping the coffees on the ground in front of him. And did nothing but stare as across the road, parked was a beautiful black 1967 Chevy impala and its owner standing beside the car, None other than Sam Winchester.

* * *

**REVIEW! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know it`s been awhile since i`ve updated this story and hopefully I wont have to make you wait as long as next time so Enjoy!**

**Thanks to..**

**Fehize**

**Reinadesire**

**Sora Nadeshiko**

**onepiecefreec**

**mitchellhp**

**Emperialgem21**

**For reviewing**

* * *

Scared,Excited,Confused. Could only sum up some of Rileys emotions that were flowing through him when he laid eyes on Sam Winchester. He slowly crossed the road making his way towards where Sam stood, He could feel the nervousness bubbling up inside him, he could feel his clammy hands shaking at his side and he wiped them on his jeans and took another step forward, clearing his throat and once he was sure his voice wouldnt shake he spoke one word.

"Sam?"

The figure spun around his body tense and his eyes wary, but Riley had no doubt that it was Sam although his body held more muscle, he may have grown another inch since he last saw him if that was possible, His hair was a bit longer and his brown eyes held a pain and sadness that could have only been put their through the loss of his girlfriend and Brother.

Riley watched as Sams body relaxed and his eyes light up in recognition.

"Riley? Riley Poole" Sam grinned and strided over to Riley pulling him into a hug. Riley tensed at the quick contact but let himself relax and grinned returning the hug.

"How are you? What are you doing here?" The both asked in tune with eachother. Sam gestured for Riley to go first.

"Im pretty good, I actually live here now with a couple of great friends taking up the adventure of treasure hunting..living the life, But how about you?" Asked Riley

"Im okay, you know I quit stanford for a little bit, doing the occastional job you know saving people, hunting things, the family business..as Dean would always say" Replied Sam

Riley nodded and frowned shifting uncomfortably on his feet not sure what to say next.

"Im sorry about what happened to Jess and Dean"

Sam looked Surprised." How do you know about Jess? And Dean whats wrong with Dean?"

Riley glanced at Sams Genuinely confused face which made Riley confused.

"I kept track of you guys for awhile before I lost it,their had been a fire in your apartment you made it..jess didnt..it was suspicious for the police they knew your estranged brother showed up, and you disappeared with him the night of her death, after that you guys were wiped clean from the databases before one popped up announcing Deans death in "

Sam looked shocked upon hearing this and Riley was starting to regret saying anything at all.

"Dean and Jess arent dead Riley.. Me and Jess broke up and Dean needed some Help with some jobs, I figured it would be a nice break so I took some time off school, But Deans fine breathing and all"

As if on que Dean appeared next to Riley clapping Riley on the back and laughing.

"Yeah Riley im fine, not dead yet,see" Dean Grinned

"Always were a worrier Riley" Said Dean laughing upon hearing this Sam joined in the laughter which only made Dean laugh more and louder and Vice versa.

Riley looked around unsure and confused as to what just happened. He turned his eyes back on Dean when he saw the Blood seeping through Deans shirt rapidly fast. Who began coughing blood seeping out of his mouth Riley could still hear Sam laughing but his eyes focused on Dean as he began gasping for air and collapsing on the ground before the life in his eyes faded away.

When Riley looked back up at Sam whose laughter had died down, He quickly stepped back noticing the yellow that colored Sams eyes. Sam smirked at Rileys pale face.

"Oh Riley, If only you knew what was to come"

* * *

Riley jumped awake gasping and sweat soaking his shirt, his skin white as paper and his eyes wide and scared his heart pounding against his chest as he tried to breathe in air.

He looked at the clock.3am. Just great thought Riley collapsing on the bed trying to get his heart beat to slow down.

He thought of Sam its been about three days since Riley saw him standing outside what looked like a dingy burger joint. Riley wishes he could say he went up to Sam and talked to him, see if he was okay,how things were. But he didnt. Instead he turned and quickly walked back to Bens car and for the past three days during the day Riley constantly felt his heart pound and speed up every time the phone rang, a car drove by, or their was a knock on the door, always sure it was going to be Sam on the other end and during the night Riley would dream the same thing he`d walk up and talk to Sam, everything would be going great, Dean would be alive and well and than it would all just crumble.

Riley could feel Ben and Abigail walking on eggshells around him beginning to notice how jumpy and twitchy he was starting to get and Riley wished he could to talk to them about his past how whats happening now may be connected but he didnt want to believe that was the case and he didnt want to freak Ben and Abigail out with what he knew.

He knew that it could be no coincidence that Sam was in the same place Riley was, It`d be easy to found out where he was, he`s been on the news,in magazines,papers for the treasure discoveries even though most of the credit had went to Ben and his family. But than again it has been three days since he`s seen Sam and who know how many days he was here before that and surely he would have found Riley by now if thats why he was here, so maybe he didnt know Riley was here, he knew the Winchesters never followed any of the media unless it could involve a possible hunting job. So maybe it was a coincidence that Sam was here.

But wasnt it a but ironic that all these strange things start happening to him. The nightmares, the headaches, the things he would see in his head, that his past would make an appearance a few weeks later.

Riley groaned and shoved a pillow on his head. He knew he was over thinking all of this and being paranoid and felt the oncoming of a headache.

He leaned over and opened his bedside table drawer producing sleeping pills and shoved three of them in his mouth hoping the would knock him out for the rest of the night and hopefully for most of tomorrow. He wasnt gonna let himself be pulled back into his old life he had left it behind for a reason, he wouldnt go back, he just wouldnt.

Riley closed his eyes letting sleep over take him, somehow knowing from than on things werent gonna get any easier.

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE! YAY! sorry about my slowness of updating, but I happen to have started my summer holidays early so I should be better at updating.**

**All awesomeness goes to**

**Sora Nadeshiko**

**ShadowWolfDagger**

**DammitimmaD**

**for reviewing!**

**Hopefully I can add more names to the list of awesomeness!**

***hint hint***

* * *

"Hi, Mr. Gates, were from the gas company. Were sorry to bother you but, were checking to make sure their arent any breaks in your gas line."

This was the last thing Ben wanted to deal with today. Riley and Abigail had left for the day to do some shopping leaving Ben to a quiet empty house for the day, which was giving him the chance to catch up on some paperwork without any distractions. So to say two guys showing up on his door step to check his gas line was the last thing he felt like dealing with. Especially since he was sure their was actually nothing wrong with it.

"Im sorry Mr.. uhm.. I didnt catch your names?"

"Im Mark Evans and this is Malcolm Young" Said the shorter man, gesturing to himself and the taller man next to him, who gave him a smile in return of being introduced.

Ben raised an eyebrow "arent those the names of the band members for AC/DC?"

The Shorter man Mark looked Surprised, While the taller man Malcolm looked annoyed.

Mark quickly smiled. "Must be coincidence than."

Ben sighed. "Listen my gas line is fine and if there was something wrong with it, like for instance if there were to be a break in the gas line I am sure the smell would be in the air, now please if you`ll excuse me I really do have a lot of work that needs to be done."

Ben began to close the door, before Mark outstretched his arm and stopped it halfway from closing.

"Listen it`ll just be a quick look, we`ll be in and out before you know it, its just a routine check up the company does to make sure all is well."

"I`ve lived here for years and havent had any routine check ups that show up _Unannounced_" Said Ben adding emphasis on unannounced.

Ben could tell Mark was losing patience at Bens denying entry for whatever reason he seemed determined to get past Ben. He edged closer looking like he would fight his way in if he had to. Before Malcolm stepped in front of him giving Ben an apologetic smile.

"Your right Mr. Gates, we are extremely sorry to be showing up unannounced and causing a inconvenience for you. I am sure your gas line is fine and perfectly safe for you. But unfortunately their have been some problems with the gas lines in this area lately and were just going around hoping to catch any breaks before they happen." Explained Malcolm.

Ben nodded his head thinking they should have started off with that explanation in the first place, it would have saved them all a lot of trouble. Ben opened his door all the way, nodding his head sideways signaling for them to come in.

"Let me show you where it is."

Malcolm Shot a smug look at Mark. Mark rolled is eyes in response and they followed Ben inside the house.

Mark whistled in awh at house big the house was. "Nice place you got here"

Ben smiled. "Treasure hunting does have its perks."

"I thought I recognized your name, Your that famous treasure hunter than?" Asked Malcolm.

Ben nodded his head with a smile. He was glad to be known as Ben Gates successful treasure hunter not Ben Gates crazy guy with the treasure conspiracy."

"So your like a regular modern day Indiana Jones, eh" Said Mark.

Ben laughed. "Ya something like that."

"You find it yourself?" Asked Malcolm.

"No, I did have Assistance as well as Co-finders of the treasure them being my Father Patrick, My girlfriend Abigail Chase and My Best friend Riley Poole." Replied Ben opening the door leading a basement.

"Riley Poole? Sounds like the name for your pet dog." Said Mark.

"Funny, Riley says the same thing...Well here it is." Said Ben Pointing to the middle of the room to something that resembled a breaker box.

The three of them stood in a awkward silence for a few moments. Before Ben clapped his hands.

"I`ll let you get to it." Said Ben walking back up the stairs.

Mark and Malcolm stood waiting for Bens Foot steps to drift away.

"Band members of AC/DC? Really?" Asked Malcolm.

Mark held up his hand mimicking what Malcolm was saying with it.

"yeah thats mature, what are you seven?" Said Malcolm rolling his eyes.

"Ah! Eye rolling immature...dontcha think?" Said Mark smirking.

"So what do you say we sit, and wait for Riley to arrive. I am sure its going to be a bitter sweet reunion" Said Mark grinning.

* * *

"I cant believe you bought those stupid slippers" Said Abigail walking into the mansion.

"Uh..their Batman slippers, My feet are gonna feel like superheroes" Said Riley as if it was the most obvious answer as to why he bought them. He kicked off his shoes and quickly slipped his new slippers on.

Abigail shook her head. "Ben! Were home" Called Abigail walking into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

Ben walked in and Smiled seeing his girlfriend putting groceries away and Riley reaching over snatching the bag of jellybeans out of her hands.

"Buy anything good?" asked Ben giving her a quick Kiss.

"Just some groceries, Jeans, a couple of shirts, oh and Riley got some batman slippers!" Replied Abigail adding the last part in with false excitement.

"what about you?, how was the peace and quiet?" Asked Abigail.

"quiet and peaceful until we got a couple of visitors"

as if on que Mark and Malcolm walked into the kitchen.

At this point Riley stopped what he was doing and looked up as to the two visitors that stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He sat staring, he could feel his heart beating against his chest wildly. There was no mistaking who they were, Those brown wounded eyes, was at least a foot taller than the shorter man, the shaggy hair, his bangs falling across is forehead, the dimples when he smiled. And the shorter of the two with hazel eyes, short gelled hair, was ridiculously good looking and that cocky smile.

There was no denying who they were. Sam and Dean Winchester were in his kitchen, its been close to 8 years since he had last seen them and here they were.

"Nice Batman Slippers." Said Dean.

Than it all came rushing back to Riley, Dean. Shot. Dead. Nightmares. Yellow Eyes. Visions. Sam. Jessica Dead. College. Dean Dead. Shot. This wasnt Dean, Dean wasnt here anymore he was gone. What was Sam doing. No this wasnt right. Something was off.

Riley did the first thing that came to mind he quickly walked over. Balled up his fist and struck Dean across the face.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Look a Update YAY! im really bad at it, I know im sorry, but I really really really will try and get better at it.**

**Thanks To..**

**Relina-Chan**

**Cheeky-chick1only**

**DammitimmaD**

**for Reviewing They made my day :D**

* * *

"Riley!"

"What are you doing?"

"Dude what the hell?"

Upon hearing all the voices shouting at him The only one that stuck out was Deans. And Riley could feel all the anger once again bubbling up, The idea of something intimidating Dean and tricking Sam along with them. Riley once again raised his fist and prepared to strike but instead of Rileys fist meeting Deans face Riley felt his body meet the floor as Deans leg swept Riley off his feet and onto the ground. Deans knees were burying in Rileys chest pinning his arms underneath him.

"You didnt think you`d beat me did you?" Asked Dean grinning.

Riley glared and swung his leg up hitting Dean in the head and knocking him off balance, so now that Rileys knees were now burying into Deans chest,

"Who are you?" Snapped Riley.

"Oh come on, it has not been that long since you`ve last seen me..I mean if anything I`ve just gotten more better looking."

Riley dug his knee deeper into Deans chest causing Dean to groan out.

"Than what are you?"

Dean stopped grinning and stared at Riley confused. Sam who had be silent this whole time was leaning against the wall looking just as confused. And Ben and Abigail looked stuck as to calling the cops or staying.

"What are you talking about Riley?" Asked Sam.

Riley could feel tears welling up in his eyes " Because Deans Dead."

"What! Im not dead...Clearly."

"Riley, Dean isnt dead." Sam said cautiously.

Riley quickly got off Dean and backed away from the two brothers.

"nonono, He is. He was shot. He is dead. He is legally dead." Said Riley getting frantic.

"Has treasure hunting fried your brain?" Asked a frustrated Dean.

Riley glared and lunged at Dean, and Ben took this moment to step in and grabbed Riley from swinging his fist at Deans face again.

Ben turned to Mark and Malcolm or Dean or whoever they were and pointed to the door." You two need to leave now."

Dean ignored Ben and instead put is attention on Riley.

"Before you start whipping out the silver and holy water, can you explain to me how or why I`m dead."

"y-you were shot in St. Louis, I remember because I kept track of you guys and-" Riley trailed off unsure.

Both Sams and Deans eyes lit up in recognition, and Dean barked out a laugh. And Riley returned the glare to his face.

"How is that funny?" Snapped Riley.

Dean stopped laughing and glanced between Abigail and Ben and tried to think of a way to say it without giving to much away.

" Shapeshifter." Yeah that works thought Dean.

Riley felt himself relax against Bens grip and Ben loosened it when he was sure Riley wasnt gonna lunge again.

A shapeshifter. Of course it was, why would it be anything else. Riley Glanced between Sams still cautious face and Deans some what amused one, and strided over to Dean pulling him into a hug for a few moment before moving onto Sam. Riley Smiled sheepishly over at Dean.

"Sorry..about you know punching you"

"Least you have a hell of a left right hook still..were kinda gonna need it." Said Dean.

"Okay, what the hell?, You started trading off punches just a few moments ago." Said Ben, Bewildered at what just went down.

"Right...uhm..Ben, Abigail, This is Sam and Dean Winchester, I grew up with them."

"Oh okay" Said Ben sarcastically.

" Riley, whats going on?" Asked Abigail, she had never seen Riley so angry and upset before.

"Its a really long story." Said Riley.

"I think we`ll make time" Said Ben

" I think what he means is we do what we do and we shut up about it." Said Dean staring at Ben.

"Dean." Snapped Sam, Glaring at his brother.

Dean looked at Sam and shrugged his shoulders, looking like he didnt do anything.

"Dean, Maybe I should tell them." Said Riley.

"Nope,you will tell us." Said Ben daring Dean to challenge him.

"Family Rules We. Shut. Up. About. It." Said Dean slowly, challenging Ben right back.

"Dean he can tell them if he wants, you told Cassie." Sam Added.

"Yeah because that worked out well." Snapped Dean.

Sam sighed. " We should maybe sit if were gonna explain everything."

"Sam!"

"Dean!"

Dean signed and his shoulders slumped.

Riley took that as a sign that they were gonna tell them everything. Riley took a Seat at the kitchen table, everyone following his lead. He always figured he would eventually tell them about his past he also figured he`d be on his Death bed and would just let it slip out and Ben and Abigail would blame whatever drugs he was medicated with to blame. So telling them today was not on the agenda and he didnt know how he was suppose to tell them. So he had better figure it out and fast.

"My mom died in a fire when I was a baby."

Riley mentally slapped himself he had already told Ben and Abigail that. He told them what he could about his past, leaving out the parts that would certify him as mentally unstable. Which was a pretty large chunk of his past.

"We know that already." Abigail Said Softly.

Riley laughed nervously and ran a hand through is hair.

"Right, well...she was murdered..in my nursery actually, stomach was slashed open.. she was pinned above my ceiling...and caught on fire." Even to himself Riley thought that sounded unbelievable.

" Im sorry what?" Asked Ben.

" We were their that night, our dad was hoping to stop it before it happened.. we didnt know much about it back than but we tried." Said Sam taking turn in the conversation.

"You were just their?, You knew it was happening, how?" Asked Ben not entirely convinced.

"The same thing happened to our mom." Said Sam giving a sad, awkward smile.

"Who would do something like that?"

"Its not a who, its a what." Dean added, clearly still not happy about doing this. Nothing good ever came out of it. People got hurt or didnt believe them until they experienced it and were in danger themselves.. what made these people any different.

" Okay now this is basically where you think I should be commited."

"Riley we treasure hunt for a living, if that isnt a reason to be commited, it cant be that bad." Said Ben smiling at Riley.

Dean let out a snort and Sam glared at his brother, while Riley let out a awkward laugh, and Ben shot Dean a dirty look.

Riley proceeded to tell them about his past with the help of Sam and Dean throwing in Sarcastic comments.

They told told them about how their father John Winchester introduced Matthew Poole to a life of hunting, how the thing that killed their mothers werent human, that they spent most of their childhoods living in motel rooms, until they were old enough themselves to hunt, that their idea of hunting involved Vengeful spirits, Wolves, Ghouls, Witches. How every ghost story they`ve heard could very possibly be true, every monster they heard of, could be real. That their fathers werent around a lot of the time, that Dean practically raised them. How Sam and John constantly fought, that Sam and Riley hated the way they were living. Sam getting accepted to Stanford and John kicking him out. Dean being old enough to go on hunts alone. That Riley learned his hacking Skills during that time. Rileys father being killed. And up to the point where Ben found Riley working in a cubicle.

Once they were finished Riley watched Ben and Abigail looking for what their reaction would be.

"Your kidding right?" Asked Ben

"I mean theirs just no way, its not possible what you just said." Said Abigail trying to find the logic behind it all.

"oh wow your actually serious." Said Ben when seeing the expressions on their faces.

" I know it sounds crazy, but I wouldnt make this up, Please Ben you have to believe me" Pleaded Riley.

" I believe you?"

"You do?" Asked Dean surprised and Sam and Riley let out sighs of relief.

"It sounds crazy, but we believe You." Said Abigail.

"But couldnt you two just visit like normal people.?" Asked Ben.

" Were not really here for a visit..." Said Sam.

"Your not?" Asked Riley confused.

"We need you to come back." Said Dean Bluntly.

* * *

**Review? ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I pretty much suck for not updating in like forever and I am so so sorry but I had like crazy writers block for this story. And I kind of wrote this piece by piece for the last few months, I dont think its all that great but here you go. to anyone still reading this story.**

**Thanks to..**

**Relina-Chan**

**Sora Nadeshiko**

**DammitimmaD**

**addicted-2-oxygen**

**SailorSorcerer**

**ReinaDesire**

**Princessnikinoel**

**for the reviews!**

* * *

"No"

"Riley."

"No"

"Just hear us out."

"No, No, No"

"Dads in trouble."

"I said No I wont..wait,what? Is he okay?" Asked Riley looking between the two brothers worriedly.

"What do you mean hes in trouble? What happened? Why do i need to go?" Said Riley throwing questions at them.

"Well we dont really know exactly whats happening or if hes really in trouble, he sounded okay when we talked to him but something isnt right, and we were gonna ease into this slowly and not be so blunt about it," Stated Sam glaring at his brother beside him.

" I find it easier if you just come out and say it. Better out than in I always say."

"Okay first that has a completely different meaning behind that and second you never say that."

"I dont? Well im gonna start."

"Guys!" Snapped Riley.

"We just dont have the full explanation yet of everything we havent had much chances to actually talk to him." Said Sam a bit bitterly.

"So what your saying is hes not really in trouble and this is just a basic what hunch for you guys." Asked Ben.

Dean glared " its not a hunch, this isnt like him and their have been some strange stuff happening a lot lately."

"Like what?" Asked Abigail.

Dean and Sam exchanged unsure glances to one another.

"What arent you guys telling me?" Riley asked Cautiously.

" I`ve been having nightmares very vivid nightmares and sometime they happen during the day kind of like visions I guess you could call them." Said Sam hesitantly not sure if he should actually be mentioning this but he had to be sure.

Riley sat up straighter hanging onto every word. His wide eyes could Sam be having the same problem hes been having, that he maybe isnt actually sick that this could be some supernatural thing.

"and they`ve been coming true."

"Im sorry did you say they`ve been coming true, like they have actually happened, the way we have been seeing them."

"We?" Asked Abigail confused.

"I guess that answers our question of "anything like this happen to you recently?". Said Dean.

"We think it has to do with the demon that killed our mothers. We met a kid about a month ago named Max and he could move things...with his mind and his mom died the exact same as ours did above the crib, stomach slashed, in a fire on the 6 month birthday." Said Sam.

"But I`ve been having these things for-"

"6 months, I know me too." Interrupted Sam.

"No" Said Riley shaking his head.

" Im sorry?" Asked Dean looking at Riley his eyebrows raised.

"No. I mean come on Demons, Ghosts, Wolves and whatever else goes bump in the night I get it thats real, but death visions come on thats ridiculous, theirs no way it all just has to be a coincidence."

"Oh come on Riley when has there ever been a coincidence for what we do." Said Dean staring at Riley like he should know better than to believe there are just coincidences.

"Listen Riley I know how it sounds okay I mean this is crazy even crazy for us, but think about it Dad goes missing with a lead on the Demon, my girlfriend dies the exact same way our moms did, theirs strange things happening to us and its pretty possible that there are other people out their like us who have all had their mothers die suspiciously in fires on their kids 6 month birthday. And this all happened to start exactly 6 months ago, Thats no coincidence." Explained Sam his brown eyes pleading with him.

" But why do I have to go, I left! I left for a reason, you left for a reason Sam!, I hated it and you knew that, you do know that. I dont miss it I dont wish for it, I miss you guys I do I think about you all the time and the what ifs but that doesnt mean i want you showing up on my door step unexpectedly after years to tell me to come back." Exclaimed Riley.

"Dont you want answers? After all these years to finally end it, find out why your mother was killed?"

"I didnt even know her Dean! Our Dads were to obsessed with find the thing that killed her they couldnt properly raise us." Shouted Riley.

"Riley relax" Said Ben putting his hand on Rileys shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"Thats a real shitty way to look at." Dean snapped glaring at Riley.

"Dean stop." Said Sam.

" We didnt mean to throw this on you, or be a intrusion in your life. Its just everything is getting out of control and we dont know what to do and we need your help." Said Sam.

" Sam im sorry I am, but no I cant." Whispered Riley.

Sam sighed Sadly but nodded." I get it Riley its okay, next time we`ll just drop in for a friendly visit no dropping bombs on you next time, scouts honor."

Riley Smiled weakly at Sam.

"So what thats its, hes out just like that." Said Dean incredulousl.

"What do you want me to do force him?" Snapped Sam.

"Yes!" Dean Glared.

"You cant make him go if he doesnt want to." Said Ben speaking up.

"No one asked you!" Snapped Dean.

"Before we leave you should at least tell him."

"Tell me what?" Asked Riley perking up.

"Its nothing, were not even sure we`ll call you. Lets go."

"So your just gonna keep it from him. What if something happens?" Stated Dean.

"Tell me." Said Riley looking between Sam and Dean, neither one offering up any answer.

Dean groaned frustrated." Riley if you stay your putting Ben and Abigail in danger"

Rileys face went emotionless before looking between Ben and Abigail, making his choice right then.

" Im in"

* * *

**Review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I`m a jackass for like never updating this story I was away from fanfiction for awhile but I got all my other stories updated except for this one. I have mad writers block for this one and trying to beat it so if you have any ideas on what you want to see it may be helpful just let me know.**

**Thanks To…**

**Relina-Chan**

**19thpersonality**

**Wolfpirate13**

**Zera Rask**

**Nina**

**DammitimmaD**

**Unchartedfate**

**For the Reviews !**

* * *

"So am I"

Dean rolled his eyes. " Thanks Indiana Jones, But no."

Ben glared "If Riley is going then so am I."

" Not happening stick to your map reading and finding where X marks the spot."

Sam looked ready to bang his head against the table at Dean`s attitude towards Ben.

"Dean he could help, he`s good at tracking things, He can track John down or the demon." Riley suggested hopefully.

"That's actually a good idea." Sam put in.

Dean glared but knew he didn't really have an excuse for that because they could use someone who is technically for all intents and purposes a tracker, sure maybe not a hunter but he bet hunting down lost treasure wasn't easy, not that he would ever admit that. But there was something about this Gates guy Dean didn't trust and he would pull any excuse he could to make sure he stayed away for now.

"He won`t even know what to look for."

Sam was about to reply but Ben beat him to it " Show me."

"We don't have the time."

"I`m a fast learner."

"It`s different from anything you have ever done before."

"I think I`ll adjust."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Um...No."

All four boys turned to the blonde glaring at them " Forget it Ben you have no idea what you`re getting into-"

"Do I ever."Ben interrupted

"Maybe you should listen to your girlfriend there." Dean commented.

Abigail glared " If everything you have told us is true than its dangerous at least Riley knows what he`s getting into, you`re going to go in completely blind and not only put yourself in danger but possibly everyone else."

"I like her." Said Dean looking at Riley.

"Do you comment on everything?" Asked Ben annoyed.

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up Sam."

"If Ben is going there is no way I am staying behind, I`ll go to"

This time four male voices protested.

"You`ll get hurt."

"It`s not safe."

"Not training Ben and you too."

"It's a bad idea with all of us getting involved."

Abigail glared " Quiet! I don't have be involved in all the dangerous stuff fine but that's only because all of us doing this could be a distraction but I am not staying back here."

"You know it would be nice to have someone help with research." Said Sam.

Dean looked insulted "I always help."

"You usually sit on the bed reading car magazines and eating fast food."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"And I can do the cooking too."

Dean perked up at this. "I think it`ll be a good idea if she came then."

"Yeah if your into food poisoning." Riley mumbled.

Abigail glared "shut up Riley."

Dean looked ready to once again argue but Sam beat him to the punch. "Okay here`s the deal, Ben and Abigail come."

Dean started to protest.

"But…" Sam continued glaring at his brother to keep his mouth shut for 30 seconds.

"You guys stay out of the way, Ben you do research, you tell us where to go, but you don't come with us, Abigail you can help Ben, do what you want. But you guys are never to join us you stay back. And at the end of all this you can go back to your lives." Sam made a point to look at Riley then.

"Agreed." Said Ben making Dean glare down at him.

"We`ll leave tomorrow morning." Said Riley.

"You two can stay here if you like I `ll show you the rooms."

Sam nodded gratefully getting up to follow Ben as Abigail went to get things for the rooms. Dean stayed back.

"Dean." Riley started.

Dean shook his head. "We`ll talk about it later tonight when Abigail and Ben aren't around."

* * *

Riley laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Last month he was living a normal life. As normal as it could get with treasure hunting, but normal none the less and over this past month his past decided to slowly creep up on him, starting with the nightmares, bringing up memories of his past, the visions during the day, and finally the two people he didn't think he`d see again now sleeping in the bedrooms down the hall from him, and tomorrow he`d officially be going back to everything he had left behind in the first place.

Getting out of bed and heading down the hall quietly, Riley could see light on in one of the bedrooms, opening the door to the room Dean currently resided in, He could see Dean laying on the bed and Sam sitting in a chair next to the bed. Both looked up when they saw Riley enter.

Looking down towards Ben and Abigail`s bedroom to make sure the light was still off in their bedroom he closed the door quietly sitting down at the edge of the bed. Leaving the three in a silence not an awkward one like Riley would have expected but a comfortable one.

"So." Riley began.

"Whats new?"

Sam let out a smile, while Dean looked less then amused.

"Oh come on Dean, Sam is supposed to be the brooding one." Said Riley.

"What the hell Riley! They shouldn't be coming with us, they aren't suppose to believe us, they`re suppose to think were crazy and send us on our way, not be joining us. Especially when they have no idea what their getting into."

Riley sighed.

"Dean." Sam started.

"We did say no, they just weren't having any of it. And they agreed to stay of the way."

"Listen to Sam, he`s usually right." Stated Riley.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to like them Dean, but you can tolerate them."

Dean shook his head "This is stupid, and it`s on us if they get hurt, Besides what`s the big deal that they are so insistent that they come."

Riley hesitated before replying. "They`re my family now Dean."

Dean shook his head and got up from the bed grabbing his coat.

"Dean where are you going?" Sam called.

"For a Drive." Dean replied briskly slamming the shut door behind him.

"Sam, I`m sorry."

Sam shook his head " I get it Riley I do."

"I left a note."

Sam looked confused.

"When I left, I left a short and sweet note and packed up. It was about a year after you left, a week after my dad died, John was on a hunt. It was just me and Dean and I thought it would just be easier to get out of there if it was just Dean. So I left Dean a note. And I Knew I shouldn't of my dad just died, John was angry and bitter, and he missed you still so much, and then I booted it out of there in the middle of the night and never saw you guys again." Riley explained quietly.

"Riley, This life…we both wanted to-"

"I hurt him." Riley interrupted.

"You`re like a little brother to him Riley. Practically were when we were kids"

"He is pissed at me Sam."

"Riley, Dean is really happy to have you back, it`s just going to be some time, I mean he is still kind of pissed at me for being gone. I would still be at school if it wasn't for dad missing or Jessica dying."

"So you wouldn't be back because Dean asked you?"

Sam winced " When Dean came to Stanford he asked me to help him find dad, and after breaking into my apartment and pursuing me to help him, we made a deal saying I would help him look for dad but be back for a interview on Monday, and our search it turned into a case, ended up being the woman in white, Dad was working the case first, left his journal and coordinates behind-"

"He left his journal? He never goes anywhere without that thing." Riley interrupted.

Sam nodded " We end up needing it more then he probably does. But Sunday night when we finished that case and Dean dropped me off, and I went upstairs I could hear the shower running, and there was a plate of baked cookies, and when I was laying on the bed and opened my eyes….there she was…on the ceiling, her stomach slashed open… and then fire, Dean pulled me out and after that night it was all about revenge, killing that evil bastard for everything its put us through.

I worked with Dean for months and every time we got closer to finding dad, he`d just move two steps ahead of us. And the nightmares and visions started happening more and more… I mean I dreamt about Jessica`s death days before it happened, did you know that?"

Riley shook his head slowly listening intently to everything Sam was saying.

"But that's just what I thought they were dreams, and then there she was exactly like mom, and your mom, on the ceiling. Everything was exactly how I dreamt it, even the smell. Then they began happening more and then it started in the day time, and Dean naturally thought I was crazy. But we met a kid Max, He could move things with his mind, and He told us how his mom died, exactly the same as ours. We think we may have a connection.

The fire, the things we can do, how they all happened on our 6 month birthday. We thought Maybe if this was happening to me and Max we thought maybe it could be happening to you too."

Riley nodded "It started as dreams and then these episodes during the day, But Sam the people I dream or vision about I`ve never seen them before in my life, It wasn't like Jessica I haven`t dreamt about anybody I know."

Sam nodded " I saw Max before we knew, we figure it has to do that were connected somehow. But then it happened again but the people weren't connected like you, Max, or I were, it was just a family living in our old house being haunted, by a poltergeist and our mother."

Riley winded his eyes in surprise "Sam what exactly did you see every time."

Sam cleared his throat and looked down like he was thinking " With Max it was just a various set of them, started with a guy in his car, the garage doors shutting, the locks clicking shut, and I can still see the pure panic on him as he tried to get out and then the car just started to-"

"Fill with gas." Riley finished.

Sam looked surprised but nodded. "and the other one was a girl, she was blonde-"

Riley interrupted " Was it night time, she was banging on the window screaming?"

Sam nodded looking confused " Okay I can understand Max, But why would you be having visions about our old house?"

Riley shrugged.

"Unless it was hook back up with Riley."

Sam and Riley turned to see Dean leaning against the doorway.

"How was your drive?" Asked Sam.

Dean held up a bottle of whiskey grinning " Not as good as the rest of this night will be."

Sam shook his head "Of course."

Dean shrugged jumping on the bed and taking a swig of the whiskey, offering some to Sam and Riley. Both shook their heads.

"Why bring me back into this though?" Asked Riley confused.

"Come on you were part of the legendary Winchester family, every evil son of bitch wants us in hell. What better way to kill us than have us all together once again." Stated Dean kicking off his muddy shoes.

"If were so legendary then wouldn't it be better easier for them to kill us, I don't know when were not all together." Riley shot back.

"Where`s the fun in that? Plus now we got the two distractions down the hall to worry about, Makes it easier to kill us."

Sam glared " Let it go Dean."

Dean scoffed " You really are going to bring those two along."

"They can help Dean." Said Riley.

Dean shook his head laughing sarcastically " Come on Riley you don't actually believe they can be helpful do you! They`re not prepared for any of this, this is bigger than anything we did when we were kids."

"How is it different Dean?" Argued Sam.

"Because You two have the shining and the three of us are together again, after all these years were all here again, where you two swore you weren't ever going to get back involved in all this, But yet here we are hunting down the thing that killed our moms and were closer to it than we have ever been, over two decades of hunting this thing down and we are so close to ending all of this And you want to bring in two treasure hunting goons-"

"Hey!" Riley glared.

"Who think they can just sit in the background researching crap who probably have no idea what the hell they are suppose to be looking for, you know the best way to bring us out in a panic is involving those two and something tells me they aren't going to just sit back at a motel waiting for us to come back."

Riley sat there in silence he couldn't actually find an argument in that as much as he wished that Ben and Abigail could listen and stay back at a motel and wait for them to come back, maybe give them new information about what they were looking for. But he knew Dean was right, They really have no idea what to expect from doing this and no idea what they are suppose to be looking for. Riley knew he had to stop comparing this to treasure hunting because it wasn't the same.

"Dean we already have it settled and-" Sam started to explain to Dean.

"He`s right." Riley interrupted, making Sam raise his eyebrows confused and Dean smile pleased with himself.

"I know them, they won`t listen, they just won`t stay In a motel waiting for us, they`ll try and get involved as much as they can."

"Okay than what do you want to do? Tell them they can`t come?" Questioned Sam.

Riley shook his head " No, No, they`ll want to come they`ll try to convince me to change my mind, We should leave tonight…now actually."

Sam sat up straight but nodded his head "Okay well then let`s get our stuff together and get out of here before the sun comes up."

Dean took another swig of his bottle " You going to tell them you`re leaving or just leave a note?"

Riley winced "Dean-"

"Forget it lets go."

Riley sighed watching Dean grab his duffel and leave the room "Think he`d share that whiskey with me."

"He`s Dean, you guys will be fine eventually. Lets grab our stuff and get out of here."

Riley nodded and quickly headed to his room to pack a bag.

* * *

Sam headed outside meeting Dean outside in front of the opened trunk of the 67` impala.

"Can I have the keys?"

Dean looked at Sam like he grew another head " Umm… No."

"You`ve been drinking, give me the keys." Stated Sam holding his hand out.

Dean rolled his eyes digging into his jacket and giving the car keys to Sam.

"and you need to talk to Riley, you weren't nearly as pissed off at me when I left like you are towards Riley."

"That`s different, I knew you were leaving, Riley upped and left in the middle of the night leaving a note behind. Not to mention he left at the worst possible time."

"You knew he hated this life Dean, You Knew his dad wasn't going to let him bail out like I did."

" Yeah right, because dad just let you leave."

"Most dads are proud when their kids get full rides to Stanford they don't toss their kids out of the house."

"It doesn't matter Sam! His dad was like a second one to us and a week ! just a week after Matt had died, Riley left without any indication he was leaving."

" You have to talk to him Dean !"

Dean shook his head smirking " I don't do chick flick moments."

Sam glared at his brother " You`re unbelievable."

" Yeah so you keep telling me."

"You guys ready?" Asked Riley coming up and joining the brothers.

Dean nodded smiling " Yeah you ready to go?"

Riley nodded throwing his bag into the trunk of the car.

Dean clapped his hands together and opened the passenger side of the car getting in" Great ! let`s get going then."

"You sure you want to do this?" Asked Sam making sure Deans car door was closed.

Riley nodded " Ready as I`ll ever be."

Sam nodded as he and Riley got into the Car. And Sam started it up.

"It`ll be like old times." Said Dean.

Sam nodded and put the car in drive. As Dean turned on the music Led zeppelin blaring through the speakers. Startling Riley, and watched the Gates mansion slowly get smaller behind them.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"I don`t trust this Dean guy."

"Ben he grew up with them." Said Abigail.

" I don't care, whatever Riley is getting into it`s dangerous, I just want to make sure he`ll be okay."

"He left like this for a reason Ben, He doesn't want us to get involved."

"That's why we are going to keep our distance from them, he doesn't have to know were around until we let it be known."

"Well you better hurry before we lose them."

Ben nodded finally starting the car and following slowly behind the black 67` Chevy impala.

* * *

**So it`s been awhile I Know I suck, and I know it`s going slow, But I really kind of want Riley to be caught up with everything and kind of understand what Dean and Sam have been doing.**

**Review ! ( even though I prob don't deserve it.)**


End file.
